The present invention relates to kickstands for bicycles and, more particularly, to kickstands which are removably attachable to the frame of a bicycle.
Although some bicycles currently in use employ kickstands which are welded to or are otherwise made an integral part of their frames, the majority employ kickstands which are removably attached to their frames. Removable kickstands are advantageous in that they do not require attachment at the factory by the manufacturer but may be made elsewhere and included with the unassembled bicycle to be attached by the purchaser. Furthermore, a removable kickstand may be replaced easily if damaged.
A typical kickstand currently in use is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 of the drawings. Briefly described, that kickstand includes a housing, a leg pivotally attached to the housing and positionable in raised and lowered configurations by a spring and cam arrangement, a lower flange attached to the housing and an upper flange attached to the lower flange by a threaded bolt. The upper and lower flanges are shaped to engage the chain stays of a bicycle frame at a location adjacent to the bottom bracket which supports the crank assembly of the bicycle, and the kickstand is attached to the frame by the clamping engagement of the upper and lower flanges against the chain stays.
Ideally, the upper and lower flanges are oriented substantially perpendicularly to and extend above and below the elongate chain stays. However, repeated use or an insufficient clamping force exerted by the flanges may result in the kickstand gradually sliding rearwardly along the chain stays or the flanges becoming skewed relative to the stays. This sliding movement of the kickstand may cause the flanges to scrape the paint from the chain stays, thereby marring the finish of the bicycle frame. Furthermore, should the flanges become skewed relative to the chain stays, the kickstand leg tip may contact and damage the rear wheel when the bicycle is ridden with the kickstand leg pivoted to the raised position.
The only method of preventing such damage with that type of kickstand is to tighten the clamping bolt securely. However, this may cause the upper and lower flanges to compress and permanently deform the chain stays, and possibly gouge paint in the area of contact between the chain stays and flanges. Accordingly, there is a need for a kickstand which is attachable to a bicycle frame in such a manner that the likelihood of the kickstand sliding rearwardly on the chain stays or becoming skewed relative to the chain stays is substantially reduced. There is also a need for a kickstand which is readily attachable to and detachable from a bicycle frame but does not mar the finish of the frame.